Harry Potter
by Fraktal
Summary: 1977. Voldemort gittikçe güçlenirken Yoldaşlık direnmektedir.
1. Malfoy Düğünü

**1. Malfoy Düğünü**

_31 Nisan 1977_

Yirmi iki yaşındaki genç kadın, yağmurla ıslanmış arnavut kaldırımında yürüyordu. Başını öne eğmişti, sapsarı saçları yüzüne düşüyordu. Topuk seslerini duyan çocuklar daha önce görmedikleri bu kadına baktılar.  
>Bu yağmurlu havada tuhaf kaçan, zümrüt yeşili bir cüppe giymişti. Aslında tuhaf olan, kıyafetine hiç çamur bulaşmamış olmasıydı. Çocuklar kadının elinde cilalı sopaya benzer bir şeyi gizlediğini fark ettiler.<br>Kadın sokağın sonundaki eve kadar başını hiç kaldırmadan yürüdü. Bu evde birkaç senedir genç bir çift oturuyordu. Evlerinden dışarı hiç çıkmaz, hiç kimseyle konuşmazlardı. Evden birkaç kere çocuk sesi duyulduğu olmuştu.  
>Kadın kapının zilini üç kere çaldı. Komşular pencerelere çıkmışlar, kadını seyrediyorlardı. O eve daha önce bir misafirin geldiği görülmemişti. Zaten bu sokağa giren çıkan da pek olmazdı.<br>Kumral kadın kapıyı açtı ve karşısındakini gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı. 'Sen,' diye fısıldadı sarışına. Onu beklemediği belliydi.  
>Sarışın kadın 'Girebilir miyim?' diye sordu. Kumral, onları izleyen kalabalığa şöyle bir baktıktan sonra geçmesi için kenara çekildi.<br>'Hoş geldin,' dedi Andromeda, kız kardeşine. 'Bu eve sizlerden birinin adım atacağı kimin aklına gelirdi.' Narcissa'nın hâlâ elinde sıkmakta olduğu asaya şöyle bir baktı.  
>Narcissa Black asasını kahve masasının üzerine bıraktı. 'Buraya bela çıkarmaya gelmedim.' dedi alçak bir sesle. 'Önümüzdeki cumartesi evleniyorum.'<br>'Öyle mi?' diye sordu Andromeda. Çay koymak üzere mutfak tezgâhına yönelmişti. Çiçekli fincanlara çayı koyarken bir yandan da asasını nereye koyduğunu hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. 'Kiminle?'  
>'Lucius Malfoy.'<br>ÇAT! Eli titreyen Andromeda'nın devirdiği fincan tuzla buz oldu. Narcissa asasını almak için hamle yaptığında 'Sakın!' diye bağırdı Andromeda. 'Şimdilik asanı eline almazsan sevinirim.' Meyve tabağının yanından kendi asasını aldı ve Reparo diye mırıldandı. Fincan kırıklarının tekrar birleşmesini seyrederken 'Demek bir Ölüm Yiyen'le evleniyorsun.' dedi kızkardeşine.  
>'Ona aşık oldum. Bana güvenmemeni anlıyorum; ama ben Bellatrix değilim. Ben bir Ölüm Yiyen değilim.'<br>'Ama yakında biriyle evleneceksin.' diye açıkladı Andromeda. 'Muhtemelen bir Ölüm Yiyen doğuracaksın. Tıpkı Bellatrix'in de yapacağı gibi. Yengem beğenmiyor olabilir; ama Ted aileye Rodolphus'tan daha uygun bir damat olurdu. Bir insanın onuruyla yaşaması için Gringotts'ta çil çil altınları olmasına gerek yok.'  
>'Lucius'la parası için evleniyor değilim.' diye kendini savundu Narcissa. 'Ona aşık oldum. Kimse beni buna zorlamadı. Ablamın evliliğini yargılamak bana düşmez; ancak Rodolphus toplumun saygın bir üyesi.'<br>'Saygınmış, peh. İnsanlar ona değil, soyadına saygı duyuyor. Ablam onunla evlendi, çünkü annem ölüm döşeğindeyken onu buna zorladı. Benden de Selywn ya da Rosier ile evlenmem, ve topluma küçük, safkan üyeler kazandırmam bekleniyordu. Nymphadora o doğmamış p*çlerden daha faydalı bir insan olacak.'  
>'Buraya bu yüzden geldim.' dedi Narcissa. Andromeda bir kaşını kaldırdı. 'Dora yüzünden mi?'<br>'Bella sizin yerinizi bulmuş olabilir. En azından bu muhitte oturduğunuzdan şüpheleniyor.'  
>'Ben oturduğum yeri kimseden saklamıyorum.'<br>'Karanlık Lord ondan sizden kurtulmasını istedi.' diye fısıldadı Narcissa. 'Bunu Lucius'a söylerken duydum.'  
>'O da bunu yapacak mıymış?' dedi Andromeda, tutunacak bir yer arayarak.<br>'Karanlık Lord'un isteğinden onur duyduğunu söyledi.'  
>'Benim kimseden korkum yok. Eğer ki öz kardeşini öldürecek kadar gözünü kan bürümüşse bir şey diyemem. Geleceği varsa göreceği de var.'<br>'Bunun için kızını riske atacak mısın? Bu eve girerse öldüreceği ilk kişi Nymphadora olur. Regulus ile geleceklerini duydum.'  
>'Regulus daha on altı yaşında!'<br>'Yine de kolunda işaret var. Anlamıyor musun abla, o ikisinin sırf Karanlık Lord istedi diye yapmayacağı şey yok ve ben senin öldürülmeni istemiyorum! Buradan taşınmalısınız. Finansal bir krizde olabileceğinizi düşündüm.' Cüppesinin iç cebinden bir kese çıkardı. 'Gringotts'a uğrayamazsınız, orada sürekli nöbetteler. Merak etme, bu para senin. Mirastaki hakkının senden sonra bana kalan bölümünün bir kısmı. Yengeme fark ettirmeden bu kadarını alabildim, gerisini ileride vereceğim.'  
>Andromeda konuşmadan keseyi aldı. 'Üzgünüm.' diye fısıldadı Narcissa. Ağlamaya başlamıştı.<br>'Neden?'  
>Ablasına sarıldıktan sonra kulağına 'Daha cesur olamadığım için' diye fısıldadı. 'Sen ve Sirius gibi olabilmek isterdim.'<br>Sonra kendini toparladı ve gözlerini sildi. 'Keşke düğünüme gelebilseydin.'  
>'Ben de seni nedimem olarak görebilmek isterdim.' dedi Andromeda. Onun da gözleri sulanmıştı. 'Tıpkı çocukken hayal ettiğimiz gibi.'<p>

***

Yemek masasına oturmuş sekiz kişi akşam yemeği için servisin yapılmasını bekliyordu. Masanın başına, uzun, gümüş rengi saçlı genç Lucius Malfoy oturmuştu. Onun solunda, bir yaş küçük nişanlısı Narcissa vardı. Narcissa'nın solunda kestane rengi, parlak saçlarını şık bir topuz yapmış olan Bellatrix Lestrange ve kır saçlı kocası Rodolphus vardı. Rodolphus'un karşısına erkek kardeşi Rabastan oturmuştu. Aile dostları Phileas Selwyn ile esmer karısı Baucis ise Rabastan ile Lucius'un arasındaydı.  
>'Genç Regulus'un da işaretlendiği doğru mu?' diye sordu Phileas Selwyn, Bellatrix'e. Bellatrix Lestrange soğuk bir şekilde gülümsedi. 'Ailem seni ne zamandır ilgilendiriyor, Phileas?'<br>'16 yaşındaki birinin ne kadar yetkin olabileceğine dair şüphelerim var.'  
>'16 yaşındaki bir Black,' dedi Bellatrix tane tane ve elinden geldiğince soğuk bir edayla. 'bütün Selwyn'lerden daha yetkindir. Üstelik sanıyorum ki genç yaşına rağmen Karanlık Yan'a destek veren tek kişi Regulus değil. Kız kardeşin Celia da 17 yaşında değil mi?'<br>'O reşit.' dedi Selywn. 'Regulus daha beşinci sınıfta.'  
>'Bu Regulus'un bileceği iş. Eğer ki kendini hazır hissediyorsa buna kimsenin bir şey demeye hakkı yok, hele ki senin. Değil mi Cissy?'<br>'Efendim?' diye sordu Narcissa, boş bulunarak. Bellatrix ve Phileas ona bakıyordu. 'Regulus'u diyorum.' diye açıkladı Bellatrix.  
>O sırada odadan içeri giren ev cini Narcissa'yı cevap vermekten kurtardı. Artık iyice yaşlanmış bir dişiydi bu, kulakları düşmüş, sırtı kamburlaşmıştı. Başının üzerinde nâr gibi kızarmış bir ördek taşıyordu. Güç bela tepsiyi masaya koyduktan sonra servis yapmaya başladı.<br>'Lucius,' diye sordu Bellatrix, 'bunun kafasını neden hâlâ kesmedin?' Göz ucuyla evcinine bakıyordu.  
>'Yavrusu var,' diye cevap verdi Lucius, ipek peçeteyi gümüş halkasından çıkarırken. 'Zaten işim başımdan aşkınken bir de cin yavrusuyla uğraşamam. Bana siyah tarafından koy.'<br>Ev cini etin siyah kısmından kesip Lucius Malfoy'a koyarken Baucis Selywn Narcissa Malfoy'un elindeki nişan yüzüğüne bakıyordu. 'Malfoy yadigârı mı?' diye sordu.  
>'Evet,' dedi gülümseyerek. 'Violetta Malfoy'unmuş.'<br>Cin masayı dolaşmaya devam ederken Rabastan Bellatrix'e 'Büyük halanızın öldüğünü duydum.'  
>'Evet,' dedi Bellatrix. 'Dorea.'<br>'Eşi Charlus'un Yoldaşlık'a üye olduğu söyleniyor.' dedi Selywn, araya girerek.  
>Bellatrix kaşlarını çattı. 'Nereye varmaya çalışıyorsun?'<br>'Bir yere varmaya çalıştığım yok. Lâkin Charlus ile Dorea, bu yaz evden kaçtığında kuzenin Sirius'u misafir edenler değil mi? Sanırım oğulları Sirius'un arkadaşı.'  
>'Evet,' dedi Lucius Malfoy, masanın diğer ucundan. 'Hatırlıyorum. Hogwarts'a geldikleri hafta birinci sınıflardan bir Slytherin'e Sünger Bacak Laneti yapmışlardı. Sınıf Başkanı olarak müdahale etmem gerekmişti. O bastıbacak halleriyle son iki senemi zehire çevirmeyi başarmışlardı, sürekli sorumluluğum altındaki öğrencilere saldırıyorlardı, Sirius Black ve James Potter. Bir keresinde onlardan beş yaş büyük olmasına rağmen Walden Macnair'i bile alt etmişlerdi.'<br>'Walden'ın büyü konusunda çok da iyi olmadığını herkes bilir zaten.' dedi Rodolphus. Güldüler.  
>'Ne demeye çalıştığınızı anlamıyorum.' dedi Bellatrix. Sinirlenmeye başladığı belliydi.<br>'Demem o ki Bella,' dedi Selwyn soğukça gülümseyerek. 'Black ailesinin köklerinin çatırdamaya başladığı her yerde konuşuluyor.'  
>'O ne demekmiş?'<br>'Kuzenin Sirius, evi terk edip gidiyor ve siz hiçbir şey yapamıyorsunuz. Üstelik, ailenizin en yaşlı üyesi, onu reddetme kararınızı çiğneyip evine alıyor. Amcanız yasaklandığı halde aile servetinin büyük bir bölümünü Sirius'a veriyor. O kadar kötü haldesiniz ki, adınızı kurtarmak için on altı yaşındaki bir çocuğa kaldırabileceğinden çok daha ağır bir yük yüklüyorsunuz.'  
>Bellatrix'in sinirden dudaklarının titrediğini gören ve bundan hayli zevk alan Selwyn devam etti. 'Sen burada güya büyülü kanı korurken, öz kız kardeşin bir Bulanık'la evleniyor, yetmezmiş gibi bir de ** doğuruyor ve sen bunu izlemekten başka bir şey yapmıyorsun.'<br>'O benim kızkardeşim değil.' dedi Bellatrix tiz bir sesle. Suratı bembeyaz kesilmişti. Yumruğunu sıkıyordu. 'Benim Narcissa'dan başka kız kardeşim yok.'  
>'Karanlık Lord'un durumdan hiç de hoşnut olmadığı ortada.' dedi Selwyn. 'Senden bu durumu düzeltmeni isteyecek kadar sinirlendiği belli. Yazık, bir zamanlar Black isminin bir kıymeti vardı.'<br>'YETER ARTIK!'  
>Bağıran Narcissa idi. Ayağa kalkmıştı, göğsü öfkeden körük gibi inip kalkıyordu. Eliyle odanın ucunda ellerini göğsünde kavuşturmuş bekleyen evcinini gösterdi. 'Ceres bu yemeği hazırlamak için çok uğraştı! Üstelik bir de iki yaşında bir bebeği var. Bu yemeği mahvetmeyeceksiniz. Şimdi ikiniz de oturun. Ben Grimmauld'a gittikten sonra istediğiniz kavgayı edersiniz!' Bellatrix ile Selwyn sustular. 'Sen de git Dobby ile ilgilen!' diye bağırdı Ceres'e. Yaşlı cin reverans yaptıktan sonra odadan çıktı.<br>Bellatrix yemeğini elinden geldiğince hızlı yedi. Onun ne kadar sinirli olduğunu bilen Narcissa da çabuk oldu. Yemeğin bitişinde Lucius'tan bin bir özür dileyerek apar topar ayrıldılar.  
>'Biz de Grimmauld'a gidiyoruz.' dedi Bellatrix, kocasına. 'Rabastan Lestrange Malikânesi' ne gidebilir.' İstenmediğini anlayan Rabastan ikiletmeden buharlaştı. O gidince Bellatrix kız kardeşine döndü. 'Bir daha sakın bana bağırayım deme.'<br>'Selwyn'le düello etmene izin mi verseydim?'  
>'Dediklerini duydun. Aileme dediklerini duydun. Ailenize. Bu son bir hafta da olsa, hâlâ isminin Black olduğunu unutmadın umarım. Ömrünün sonuna kadar da bir Black olarak kalacaksın.'<br>'Sirius ve Andromeda'yı hâlâ ailen olarak mı görüyorsun?'  
>'Hayır. Olmadığını biliyorsun.'<br>'Sorun ne o zaman? Selwyn'in dil uzattığı onlardı, ailen değillerse seni neden ilgilendiriyor bu?'  
>Narcissa az önce Rabastan'ın havaya karıştığı noktaya geldi ve bir saniye sonra buharlaştı. Bellatrix ve Rodolphus da onu takip ettiler.<br>Narcissa yirmi iki santimlik alıçtan asasını kapının yılanlı tokmağına dokundurduktan sonra içeri girdi.  
>'Ben geldim.' diye seslendi, holde yürürken. 'Bella ile Rodolphus da benimleler.' diye ekledi, peşinden gelenleri görünce.<br>Birisi 'Salondayız,' diye bağırdı içeriden.

****

Albus Dumbledore'un akşam yemeği masası kalabalıktı. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın bütün üyeleri, kudretli büyücünün etrafındaydılar.  
>Sarı, dalgalı saçları ve beyaz teni ile Marlene McKinnon her görenin bir kez daha bakmak isteyeceği türden bir kadındı. Eğer sürekli gülümseyen yüzüne aldandıysanız, vay halinize. Kocası Steve, kadim bir büyücü ailesi olan McKinnonlar'dandı ve ikisi de, genç sayılabilecek yaşlarına rağmen, hayli güçlü büyücülerdi.<br>Kestane saçlı iki erkek kardeş, Fabion ve Gideon Prewett; henüz on dokuz yaşındaki Caradoc Rearborn, çatık kaşlı Edgar Bones, gözüpek Benjy Fenwick, saman gibi saçları ile Sturgis Padmore, garip şapkası ile Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, yarı dev Rubeus Hagrid, kırklı yaşlarında sert görünümlü bir kadın olan Minerva McGonagall, ufak tefek Filius Flitwick, tuhaf kokulu Aberforth Dumbledore... hepsi oradaydılar.  
>'Redburn' dedi Alastor Moody, bir süredir düşündüğü ismi hatırlayarak. 'Sihirli Oyunlar ve Sporlar Dairesi'nden. Kulağıma bir süredir tuhaf davrandığı çalındı. Gözüm onun üzerinde.'<br>'Ne kadar tuhaf?'  
>'Imperius Laneti'nin etkisi altında olabilecek kadar tuhaf. Evan Rosier'e çok yakın bir muhitte oturuyor.'<br>'Bilemiyorum Alastor.' dedi Dumbledore kaygılı bir sesle. 'Stresli bir dönemdeyiz. Ayrıca, gerçekten bir Ölüm Yiyen de olabilir, bunu da bilemeyiz.'  
>'Ama bir şey yapmalıyız.'<br>'Peşine birini tak o halde. Seherbaz Bürosu başkanı sen değil misin?'  
>'Büromda bir hain olduğundan şüphelenmesem, yapardım.' diye homurdandı Moody.<br>Albus Dumbledore Marlane'e döndü. 'Gringotts ne oldu?'  
>'Konuşmaya çalıştığım iki cincüce de beni kovdular. İnsanların savaşları onları ilgilendirmiyormuş. Ancak hiçbir şey elde edememiş de değilim. Üçüncü cin, ki o pek yetkili biri değildi, bana oraya benden önce bir insanın daha geldiğini söyledi. Aynı konuyla ilgili. Balmumu gibi donuk ve çökük bir suratı olan, ince sakallı, kaslı, esmer bir adam.'<br>'Walden Macnair.' dedi Caradoc Rearborn.  
>Marlene başını salladı. 'Ta kendisi. Cin konuşmaya pek niyetli değildi; ama anlayabildiğim kadarıyla Voldemort'a destek vermedikleri takdirde cinleri diri diri kafalarını koparmakla tehdit etmişler. Zaten Walden Macnair'ın ününü duymuşlarsa, bu tehdite boyun eğmiş olma olasılıkları var, az da olsa.'<br>'Palavra.' diye gürledi Rubeus Hagrid. 'Cincüceleri tanırım. Kendi çıkarlarına olmayan bir işi asla yapmazlar. Hele ki bir insana yardım etmeleri için bu işten bir hayli çıkarları olması gerekir. Voldemort onlara canlarından daha kıymetli bir şey teklif etmiş olmalı.'  
>'Bilmiyorum.' dedi Marlene. 'Bana söylenen buydu. O ya da bu şekilde, önlemezsek Gringotts'un düşmesi bile söz konusu.'<br>'Bakanlık'ta önemli bir görevde bir casus olduğu konuşuluyor.' dedi Albus Dumbledore. 'Redburn ile ilgileneceğine bununla ilgilensen daha iyi olur, Alastor.'  
>'Sorguya çekmediğim adam kaldı mı sanıyorsun? Senin aklına casusun fikri gelmeden ben bütün bakanlığı sorgulamıştım bile. Bakan hariç tabi, sanki çok bir iş yaparmış gibi, yüzünü göremiyoruz kendisinin.'<br>'Başarısız olduğun muhakkak, Alastor. Gergin olmanı anlıyorum; ancak bu casusun kim olduğunu bir tek sen bulabilirsin biliyorsun.'  
>'Gergin değilim; sadece sinirliyim. Voldemort'un Bakanlık'ta hiç yoksa on tane casusu vardır zaten. Hiçbirisini bulamadığım yetmiyormuş gibi, bir de bölüm şeflerinden şüpheleniyorum. Bir Ölüm Yiyen, her gün bana bakıyor, suratıma gülümsüyor -tabi ki ben karşılık vermiyorum- ama ben kim olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bu durumda sen ne yapardın?'<br>'Tekrar sorgulara başla Alastor,' dedi Dumbledore. 'Ama şüphe çekmemeye bak.'

_9 Mayıs 1977_

Alastor Moody sinirle ofisindeki masasının çekmecelerini karıştırıyordu. Kapısı vuruldu. 'Girsene be adam' dedi öfkeyle, masasının üzerindeki parşömen yığınına yönelmişti.  
>Uzun boylu, kumral bir delikanlı içeri girdi. Alastor, başını kağıtlardan kaldırmadan, 'Benjy' dedi. 'Ne istiyorsun?'<br>'Geçen gün konuştuğumuz konuyla ilgili, Alastor-'  
>'Moody' diye düzeltti yaşlı büyücü ilk kez başını kaldırarak. 'Birkaç tahtam eksik olabilir, ama mesai saatleri içinde ben senin patronunum. Onun dışında, bana yalakalık yapmak istersen, Avrupa Ligi'nin final maçına bir bilet hediye edebilirsin. Grodzisk Cincüceleri'nin Bigonville Bombacıları'nı ezmesini görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum; ama emeklilik hayallerimden vazgeçmediğim takdirde radyodan dinlemek zorunda kalacağım gibi görünüyor.'<br>Benjy gülümsedi. 'Sabah sabah yine sinirlisin bakıyorum.'  
>'Augustus Rookwood'un bana teslim ettiği raporu bulamıyorum. Ya rüyamda aldım ya da raporu yazmayıp beni büyüledi.'<br>Benjy Fenwick söğüt asasını salladı ve kırmızı renkte bir parşömen tomarı masanın arkasındaki raftan havalanarak Moody'nin önüne kondu.  
>'Hile yaptın.' diye çıkıştı Moody. 'Büyüyle ben de bulurdum.'<br>'Uykusuz musun yoksa hakkında söylenenler doğru mu?' dedi Benjy gülerek. 'Gerçekten yaşlandın mı?'  
>'Yaşlı mı? Dumbledore'un yarısı kadar bile yaşım yok benim! Kim uyduruyor bu martavalları?'<br>'Raporunu da bulduğuna göre artık benimle ilgilenecek misin?' diye sordu Benjy.  
>'Dışarı çıkalım, asansöre doğru giderken konuşuruz.'<br>Seherbaz Koridoru'nda yürümeye başladılar. Benjy 'Şu geçen gün Karargâh'ta konuştuğumuz konu ile ilgili. Raven Redburn.'  
>'Dumbledore bana inanmıyor.' diye dudağını büktü Moody. 'Sağ kolunu Karanlık İşaretle birlikte kesip götürsem dahi inanmaz, elimde bir kanıtım yoksa tabi.'<br>'Artık bunun bir önemi yok zaten.' dedi Benjy. 'Redburn ölmüş.'  
>Moody benzini bitmiş bir araba gibi birden durdu. 'Ölmüş mü? Kim öldürmüş?'<br>'Bu sabah işe gelmeyince Barty Crouch benden evine gidip kontrol etmemi istedi.'  
>'Ben neredeydim bu sırada da sana geldi?'<br>'İşe on dakika önce geldiğinin farkındasın, değil mi?'  
>'Ha,' dedi Moody. 'Evet devam et.'<br>'Whimpshire'a gittiğimde Redburn'un evinin üstünde Karanlık İşaret yükseliyordu. Karısı ve küçük kızı ile birlikte öldürülmüşlerdi; ancak çevrede kimse yoktu. Ne olup bittiğini anlamak için Evan Rosier'ın evine gittim, biliyorsun komşusu, ancak o da evde yoktu.'  
>'Tabi ki olmaz, Voldemort'a rapor etmeye gitmiştir çoktan. Hoş, bunu bizzat Voldemort istediyse hiç şaşırmam. Sanırım büronun geri kalanı da-'<br>'Sahada Evan Rosier'i arıyor, evet.'  
>'Pekâlâ çocuk.' dedi Alastor Moody, Benjy'i baştan ayağa şöyle bir süzerek. 'Seni asistanım yaptım.'<p>

***

Evcini Kreacher elindeki pastırmalı yumurta tabağını yaşlı kadının önüne koydu. 'Kreacher Efendi Orion'ın yumurta sevmediğini biliyor.' dedi mutlu mutlu. 'O yüzden onun için sosis kızarttı.' Sosis tabağını da adamın önüne koydu.  
>'Eniştene bir ziyaret yapmamız gerektiğini biliyorsun.' dedi Orion Black, sosini yerken. Mutfağa doğru döndü ve 'Kreacher, çayıma şeker atma.' diye bağırdı. 'Evet efendim.' diye cevap verdi cin içeriden.<br>'O eve adımımı atmayacağımı biliyorsun.'  
>'O senin halan.'<br>'O benim onurumu çiğnedi.' dedi Walburga. 'Bu konuyu artık konuşmayacağız. Her sabah açıp durma.'  
>'Peki,' dedi Orion. Kreacher porselen fincanı adamın önüne koydu. 'Peki kardeşinin, oğluna ne kadar para gönderdiğini çözebildin mi?'<br>Walburga dudağını ısırdı. 'Neden Sirius'un konusunu açıp duruyorsun?'  
>'Çünkü onun kaçıp gitmesi senin hatan. Üstelik, her ergen gibi, eninde sonunda geri dönecekken haddini bilmez akrabaların yüzünden oğlumuzdan olduk.'<br>'Onlar senin de akrabaların.' diye tısladı Walburga.  
>'Evet,' dedi Orion alaycı bir sesle. 'Biri babamın ikinci göbekten kuzeni, diğeri ise benim üçüncü kuzenim. Ne akraba ama.'<br>Kreacher mutfakta içeride yaşanmakta olan kavgayı dinliyordu. Hâlâ odasından çıkmamış olan Cygnus Black için bir tabak hazırlamaya başladı. Zavallı adam, ne zamandır hastaydı. Hanımı ile beyinin kavgaları Kreacher'ı asla ilgilendirmezdi, hayır, Kreacher iyi bir cindi.

***

İki tane Nimbus 1700 Whimpshire Tepesi'nin güney yamacı boyunca dolanıyor, işe yarayacak bir şey arıyordu.  
>'Bir şeyler bulabildin mi?' diye bağırdı Steve McKinnon, ağaçların üstünde vızıldayan Caradoc Rearborn'a.<br>'Bir ayak izine benzeyen bir şey var; ama bir anlam ifade etmiyor da olabilir.' diye cevap verdi Caradoc. Steve'in rüzgarda dalgalanan sarı saçlarının aksine onun siyah saçları at kuyruğu şeklinde toplanmıştı.  
>Hızla üzerine gelen bir martıya çarpmamak için manevra yapmak zorunda kalan Steve 'Marlene'e söylersek bakabilir; ama onun nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum. Yarım saattir görmedim.'<br>'Onlar diğer yamaçtalar,' diye bağırdı Caradoc. Tepenin diğer yamacına gitmek için süpürgesini kuzeye çevirdi.  
>Steve McKinnon süpürgesinden aşağı atladı ve yayan olarak tepeyi incelemeyi sürdürdü. Caradoc'un bahsettiği ayak izi buralarda bir yerlerde olmalıydı.<br>O etrafta aranırken çalıların içindeki bir adam onu gözlüyordu. Etrafta başka kimsenin olmadığından emin olduktan sonra asasını çıkardı ve bütün gücünü toplayıp_Imperius_ diye fısıldadı.


	2. Prewett'lar

_10 Mayıs 1977__  
><em>  
>'Von Dierke'in atışıyla Bigonville maçın ilk sayısını buluyor.' diye haykırdı sunucu. Fransızca'yı pürüzlü bir Alman aksanıyla konuşuyordu. 'Bigonville Bombacıları Grodzisk Cincüceleri karşısında 10'a 0 önde. Bigonville'in önümüzdeki yıl Kamboçya'da yapılacak olan dünya kupası için Lüksemburg Ulusal Takımı'na 4 oyuncu verdiğini hatırlatmakta yarar var.'<br>Parlak pembe bir cüppe giymiş olan kızıl saçlı adam mavililerin arasında sert zigzaglar çizerek ilerliyordu. 'BIELSKI!' dedi sunucu heyecanla bağırarak. 'Marcin Bielski, şu an son sürat Bigonville kalesine doğru ilerliyor. Juncker'in yolladığı Bludger'dan kurtulmayı başardı, kaleye doğru- Juncker ikinci bir Bludger yolladı ve- QUAFFLE'I DÜŞÜRÜYOR! Yapmaması gereken bir hata, çok fazla zaman kaybediyor ve Bigonville kalesi ilk tehditi atlatıyor.'

***

Gazetenin ön sayfasında kalın puntolarla 'Sihir Bakanlığı Çalışanı Ölü Bulundu!' yazıyordu. Manşetin altına yerleştirilmiş fotoğrafta zayıf, çökük yüzlü bir adam ve karısı ışıltılı yüzlerle gülümsüyordu.  
>Alastor Moody gazeteyi spor sayfasına da göz attıktan sonra belirgin bir hayal kırıklığı ile gazeteyi kapatıp masanın üzerine koydu. Pembeli yedi oyuncunun altın kupayı kaldırırken çekilmiş fotoğrafıyla servis edilen haber canını sıkmıştı. Haberin başlığı 'Avrupa Kupası, tarihinde ilk kez Polonya'da.' idi.<br>Prewettlar'ın kestane rengi saçlı olanı Gideon Moody'e 'Evan Rosier hâlâ bulunamadı.' dedi. Alastor Moody 'Ve bulunamayacak da.' diye cevap verdi. 'Ölüm Yiyenler'in Karargâhı'nda olduğuna yirmi galleonuna bahse girerim, sorun Karargâh'ın yerini bulmakta.'  
>Rubeus Hagrid iri yarı yumruğunu masaya vurdu. 'Redburn her zaman iyi bir çocuk olmuştu.' dedi, gür sesiyle. 'Okuldan atıldığım dönemde beni savunan az sayıda öğrenciden biriydi.'<br>'Mundungus Fletcher Rosier'i Knockturn Yolu'nda gördüğünü söylüyor,' dedi Emmeline Vance. O sırada, elinde bir tabak patates püresiyle, odadan içeri girmiş olan Fabion 'Yalan.' diye cevap verdi Emmeline'e. Ahşap masaya oturmuştu. Püreyi hızla yemeye başladı. 'Fletcher'ın söylediği hiçbir şeye inanmam.' dedi tabağı yarılayıp bir nefes aldıktan sonra.  
>Emmeline yüzünde belirgin bir tiksintiyle Fabion'a bakarak 'Yemekten yeni kalktık.' dedi. 'Orada da bir sürü şey yedin. Bu kadar obur olmak zorunda mısın?'<br>'Molly'nin onunla görüşmeyi azaltmasına şaşmamalı' diye güldü Hagrid. 'Çocuklarının ona çekmesinden korkuyor. Oğlan dayıya çeker demişler.' Gideon'a döndü. 'Onun yeniden hamile olduğunu duydum.'  
>'Hamile, evet.' dedi Gideon. 'En son konuştuğumda bir kız olana kadar deneyeceğini söylüyordu.'<br>'Büyük cesaret doğrusu,' dedi Emmeline. 'Şu zamanda üç çocuk bile büyük riskken.'  
>'Ah; ama Charlie'yi görmelisiniz.' dedi Gideon. Ailesinden konuşmaya başlayınca gözlerinin için parlamıştı. 'Kesinlikle çok yetenekli.'<br>Hagrid ve Emmeline Vance gülümserken Alastor Moody 'Saçma,' dedi. 'Benim hastalık iznimden daha sık doğum izni alıyor.'  
>'Sen hiç hasta oldun mu ki?' diye sordu Benjy, bir kahkaha atarak.<br>'Bir keresinde olmuştum.' diye cevap verdi Moody. 'Maaşına zam istiyorsan senden de aynı performansı beklerim.'

***

'Lordum' dedi kalın sesli, iri yarı adam. Dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş; koltukta oturmakta olan bir diğer adamın cüppesinin siyah eteklerine bakıyor, sesi heyecandan titriyordu.  
>Bulundukları oda genişçe fakat karanlık bir salondu. Yerler kırmızı halıyla; duvarlarsa antika eşyalarla kaplıydı. Bir köşede büyük bir gümüş ayna vardı. Odanın içindeki maskeli birkaç kişi de odanın köşelerine çekilmişlerdi.<br>Bir seksen beş boyundaki Dean Wilkes dizlerinin üzerinde kıpırdamadan duruyordu. Otuz iki yaşındaydı ve yedi senedir Karanlık Lord'un hizmetindeydi. 'Lord'um' diye tekrar etti.  
>Lord Voldemort uzun tırnaklı elleriyle tuttuğu asasını salladı ve duvardaki meş'aleler parlayıp yeşil bir alevle yanmaya başladılar.<br>'Wilkes,' dedi Voldemort, tiz sesiyle. 'Sonunda gelebildin. Evan'ın senden gelecek haberleri dört gözle beklediğine eminim.'  
>Maskelilerden biri huzursuzca kıpırdandı. Lord Voldemort ona döndü ve 'Sen de bize katılmak istemez misin Evan?' diye sordu.<br>Maskeli adam yaklaştı ve reverans yapıp Wilkes'in yanına eğildi. Wilkes'in aksine o daha küçüktü. Boyu bir yetmişten biraz daha azdı.  
>'Maskeni çıkar.' diye buyurdu Voldemort. Evan Rosier maskeni çıkardı ve ince yüzü görüldü.<br>'Raven Redburn'ü öldürürken aklından ne geçtiğini sorabilir miyim Evan?'  
>'Lordum,' diye cevap verdi Evan Rosier, zar zor duyulan bir sesle. 'Imperius ile mücadele etmeye başlamıştı. Uyanmaya başlamıştı.'<br>'Bugün Rosier'in evinde ne gördüğünü anlat Wilkes.'  
>'Lordum Seherbazlar tepeyi arıyorlardı.' diye cevap verdi Dean Wilkes. 'Evan Rosier'i bulmalarına yarayacak bir şey. Onun Ölüm Yiyen olduğuna dair bir kanıt.'<br>'Kimliğini açık ettiğinin farkında mısın, Rosier?'  
>'Lordum, eğer yapmasaydım daha fazla-' Evan Rosier ızdırap içinde sustu, çığlık atmamak için kendini sıkıyordu. Lord Voldemort kendinden memnun gülümsedi.<br>'Lordum,' dedi Dean Wilkes. 'McKinnon'a Imperus Laneti yapmayı başardım.'  
>Lord Voldemort'un gözlerinden kırmızı bir parıltı geçti. 'Hangi McKinnon?'<br>'Steve McKinnon.'  
>'Seherbaz olan McKinnon mı?' diye sordu Voldemort. 'Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı üyesi olan? Dumbledore'un çok güvendiği Steve McKinnon.'<br>Dean Wilkes başını sallayınca Voldemort bir kahkaha attı. 'Görüyor musun Rosier?' dedi kahkahalarının arasında. 'Sen beni ne duruma düşürüyorsun, Wilkes ne yapıyor? Wilkes, sen çıkabilirsin.'  
>Uzun boylu adam odadan çıktıktan sonra Voldemort 'Evan Rosier,' diye tısladı. 'Seni affetmek istiyorum.'<br>Evan Rosier umutla başını kaldırıp Lord Voldemort'a baktı. 'Lordum bağışlayıcılık konusunda çok cömertler.' dedi. 'Beni affettikleri için asla pişman olmayacaklar.'  
>'O kadar da çabuk değil.' dedi Voldemort. 'Bu gece bir göreve çıkmanı istiyorum. Madem deşifre oldun...'<br>Evan Rosier 'Lord'um ne isterlerse yapmayı hazırım.' dedi. Voldemort gülümsedi. 'Kurtulmanı istediğim bazı insanlar var. Bazı Yoldaşlık üyeleri. Madem deşifre oldun.'

***

Argus Filch kalenin kapısını açmaya gittiğinde karşısında Benjy Fenwick'i gördü. 'Geç' dedikten sonra homurdana homurdana kenara çekildi.  
>'Size de tünaydın .' dedi Benjy, içeri girerken.<br>'Zaten yeterince üşüdüm,' dedi hizmetli. 'bir de seninle uğraştırma beni.' Atkısını boynuna bir kat daha doladı.  
>'Bu okul Apollyon'dan sonra daha kötüsünü görmez demiştim; ama o bile senin kadar aksi değildi.'<br>Kendi kendine gülerek bahçeden geçti ve binanın içine girdi. Albus Dumbledore'a rapor vermesi gerekiyordu.  
>Büyük Salon'da olabileceği ihtimaline karşın içeri baktı; ancak salonda öğle yemeklerini yemekte olan öğrencilerden başka kimse yoktu. Dumbledore'un ofisine çıktı.<br>Ofis, Müdür Kulesi'nin en tepesindeydi. Şifreyi söyleyip içeri girdiğinde Dumbledore'u dergi okurken buldu.  
>'Muggle dergileri mi?' diye sordu Benjy, müdüre.<br>'Ah, sadece zaman geçiriyordum.' diye kıkırdadı Dumbledore. Dergiyi özenle katlayıp masasının çekmecesine koydu ve ellerini kavuşturup Benjy'e baktı. 'Otur lütfen'  
>'Evan Rosier'in evinde hiçbir şey bulunamadı.' dedi Benjy, deri koltuğa oturup. 'Kanıt olarak kullanabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Sanırım Moody'nin başı bu yüzden biraz ağrıyacak. Bakan az önce bizzat ofisime geldip onun kaynakları bu şekilde harcamasından rahatsız olduğunu söyledi. Ayrıca yine işte değildi; ben onun saha görevinde olduğunu söyledim; ancak inandı mı bilmiyorum.'<br>'Alastor'u işten kovmaya cesaret edemezler.' dedi Dumbledore, yorgun bir sesle. O sırada gelen bir tıkırtı üzerine ikisi de geri dönüp kapıya baktılar.  
>Üniformalı iki genç içeri girdi. Erkek olanı orta boyluydu. Siyah saçları dağınıktı; başının arkasında bir tutam inatçı bir şekilde dimdik ayakta duruyordu. Kız ise, zayıf ve beyaz tenliydi. Uzun, kızıl saçları vardı. İkisinin de göğsünde Öğrenci Başkanı olduklarına dair birer rozet takılıydı.<br>'James, Lily.' dedi Dumbledore, şaşırarak. 'Bu ziyaretinizi neye borçluyum?'  
>'Sizinle bir şey konuşmak istiyorduk Profesör.' dedi Lily, gülümseyerek. 'Ancak kapıda bir iki arkadaşımız daha var; ancak onları içeri alsak mı almasak mı bilemedim, şifreyi bilmemeleri gerekiyor sonuçta.'<br>Dumbledore gülümsedi ve James'e 'Git ve 'i ve diğerlerini çağır.' dedi. James odadan çıkarken Lily'i Benjy'e 'Sizi hatırlıyorum.' dedi. 'İlk gece bizi Ortak Salon'a siz götürmüştünüz. Benjy Fenwick, değil mi?'  
>'Gryffindor'sun demek.' dedi Benjy. 'Yüzün gerçekten tanıdık geliyor; ama ismini hatırlayamadım.'<br>'Lily Evans.'  
>Bu sırada James beraberinde bir kalabalıkla geri dönmüştü. Üçü erkek dört kişiydiler. Erkeklerden uzun boylu olan ikisi Sirius Black ve Remus Lupin'di. Sirius Black gerçekten çok yakışıklıydı. Onun yanında kısa boylu Peter Pettigrew vardı. Dörtlünün en sonunda ise, leylek gibi bacaklarıyla, Lily'nin en yakın arkadaşı, pembe saçlı Dorcas Meadows vardı.<br>'Beraberinizde getirdiklerinizi gördüğümde ' dedi Dumbledore, gözlerini James'inkilere dikerek. 'ne maksatla gelmiş olduğunuzu tahmin edebiliyorum ve ne yazık ki cevabım hayır.'  
>'Profesör, buradakilerin hepsi reşit.' dedi James. 'Hepimiz on yedi yaşına girdik.'<br>'Cevabım değişmeyecek . Ayrıca bunu sağda solda konuşuyor olmanız benim başımı ağrıtacak. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı gizli bir topluluktur. Bu konuyu babanızla konuşacağıma emin olabilirsin. Ayrıca, böylesine tehlikeli bir iş okul çocuklarına göre değil.'  
>'FYBS lere girdik bile.' dedi Sirius. 'Bir ay sonra mezun olacağız. Ayrıca ben, James ve Dorcas Seherbazlık için başvurduğumuzda mülakata kabul edildik. Daha sınav sonuçlarımız gelmeden hem de.'<br>'Seherbaz olma ihtimalinizin bulunması sizi ölümsüz yapmaz.' dedi Dumbledore. 'Öğrencim olduğunuz sürece, bu okula bağlı bulunduğunuz sürece, bunu kabul etmiyorum. Lütfen, haziran ayına kadar bu konuyu bir daha açmayın.'

***

'Bekâr evi dedikleri bu oluyor herhalde.' dedi Molly Weasley, kardeşlerinin evine şöyle bir göz atarak. Ev fazlasıyla dağınıktı.  
>Kızıla çalan saçları vardı. Karnı burnundaydı. Kucağında bir yaşında bir bebek vardı. O içeri girdikten sonra babasının elinden kurtulan kumral saçlı çocuk 'Gideon Dayı!' diye bağırarak koştu ve Gideon'ın kucağına atladı.<br>'Elimden kurtuluverdi.' dedi Arthur Weasley. Yedi yaşındaki diğer çocukla birlikte o da içeri girmişti. Molly onaylamadığını belirtircesine başını iki yana salladıktan sonr tekrar şimdi kucağında beş yaşındaki Charlie'yle dikilmekte olan erkek kardeşine döndü. 'Bu ev neden bu kadar pis?'  
>'Bu hafta sıra Fabion'daydı.' diye homurdandı Gideon. 'Ben de inat ettim toplamadım.'<br>'İyi iş becerdin,' dedi Molly ve asasını salladı. Kıyafetler kendi kendilerine katlanıp çekmecelere yerleşirken 'Bu ev birgün başınıza yıkılacak.' diye homurdandı.  
>'Yine ne konuşuyo' bu yav?' dedi Fabian kardeşlerine bakarak. 'Umarım gelirken yiyecek bir şeyler de getirmişsindir.'<br>'Boğazından başka bir şey düşünme zaten. Bu eve bir kadın lâzım. Artık hiç değilse biriniz evlense diyorum.'  
>'Bul da evlenelim.' dedi Fabian, Arthur'un elindeki tepsiye umutla bakarak.<p>

***

Kararmak üzere olan hava tatlı bir yeşillikteydi. Prewett'ların bataklıktaki şirin evininin mutfağı etraftaki tek ışık kaynağıydı. Kurbağa vraklamaları ve sinek seslerine evden gelen insan sesleri karışıyordu.  
>'Bu sefer bir kız olacak,' diyordu kadın. 'Hissediyorum.'<br>'Çok heveslenme derim Molly.' dedi adam. 'Benim ailemde pek kız çocuk olmaz. Ağabeyim William'ın altı çocuğu da erkek.'  
>'Gerekirse yirmi tane doğururum. Ama bir kızı öylesine istiyorum ki.'<br>Havada aniden tekinsiz bir kara bulut belirdi. Bulut küme küme toplanıp ilerliyor, hızla Prewett'ların evine yaklaşıyordu. Bulut tıpkı suda dağılan mürekkep gibi yayıldı ve çimenlerin üzerinde katılaşarak kara cüppeli beş figüre dönüştü.  
>Üç tanesi gümüşten kurukafa maskesi takmıştı. Diğer ikisinin maskesi ise altındı. Altın maskelilerden kısa boylu olanı asasını çekti ve eve yaklaştı.<br>'Incendio,' diye fısıldadı. Asasının tükürdüğü alevler çatıyı tutuşturdu. Arkadasındaki dörtlü de bahçeyi tutuşturmuştu. Uzun boylu gümüş maskeli 'Calamus' diye tıslayarak etrafa ateşten oklar fırlatıyordu.  
>'Ölüm Yiyenler' diye haykırdı kadın. 'Merlin aşkına, Ölüm Yiyenler buradalar.'<br>'Molly, kaç! Çocukları alıp kaç!'  
>'Bu halimle cisimlenemem.'<br>'İçeri git o halde!'  
>'O da gelmiş mi? Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen de burada mı?'<br>'MOLLY SANA İÇERİ GİT DEDİM!'  
>Fabion ve Gideon Prewett'ın dışarı çıkmasıyla ortalık birden karıştı. İki kardeş sırtlarını birbirlerine vermiş, dövüşüyorlardı.<br>'O keçi sakalını nerede görsem tanırım.' diye tısladı Fabion. 'Evan Rosier bu!'  
>Altın maskeli adam gülerek maskesini çıkarttı. Diğer tarafta Gideon gümüşlülerden biriyle kıyasıya mücadele ediyordu.<br>Ölüm Yiyen Avada Kedavra diye bağırırken Gideon Impedimenta diye haykırdı. Gideon'un asasından fışkıran mor ışın Ölüm Yiyen'in neon yeşiliyle çarpıştı. Sonra mor ışın yeşilin etrafında sarmallar çizerek ilerledi ve Ölüm Yiyen'i göğsünden vurdu. Adam mor bir titreyişle tepe üstü yıkıldı.  
>Hasmından kurtulan Gideon diğer iki gümüşlüye yöneldi ve 'Cascadion!' diye bağırdı. Asasından fışkıran altın rengi ışın tıpkı su damlaları gibi etrafa dağıldı. Ölüm Yiyen büyüyü kesti ve ona bir lanet yolladı. Gideon'u ıskalayan lanet evin duvarında patladı.<br>'Sersemlet!'  
>Arthur Weasley de şimdi evden çıkmıştı. Yolladığı büyü kaçmakta olan diğer altın maskeli Ölüm Yiyen'i ıskalayınca 'Colloshoo!' diye bağırdı. Ölüm Yiyen olduğu yerde kaldı. Ayakları yere yapışmıştı.<br>Fabion Prewett maskesini açmak için yapışmış Ölüm Yiyen'e doğru ilerlerken Ölüm Yiyen vücudunun izin verdiği ölçüde döndü ve 'Ruptispektis!' diye tısladı. Fabion gözünü tutarak tepe üstü yere yıkıldı. 'Acıyor! Acıyor!'  
>Savaşanlar Fabion'a bakmak için durduğunda Gideon fırsattan istifade edip asasını gökyüne kaldırarak bir şeyler fısıldadı. Asadan fırlayan gümüş şahin kanatlarını çırpararak havalanırken Gideon 'Moody'e git!' diye bağırdı.<br>Gideon'un bağırmasıyla savaşanlar tekrar hareketlenmişti. İki gümüşlü Arthur'a yönelmişti. Kızıl saçlı adam, büyüleri kesmekten başka bir şey yapamıyor, karşılık vermeye fırsat bulamıyordu.  
>Kayınbiraderinin sıkıştığını gören Gideon maskesi düşmüş olan -adı Igor Karkaroff'tu- üçüncü Ölüm Yiyen'i sersemlettikten sonra Arthur'un yanına gitti.<br>'Yoldaşlık geliyor' diye bağırdı Gideon, ufuktaki beyaz bulutu işaret ederek. İki Ölüm Yiyen şimdi daha ateşli dövüşmeye başlamışlardı. Arthur Weasley gerileyerek eve girdi ve 'Protego Horribilis' diye bağırdı. Asasından çıkan turuncu ışın evin önünde ışıktan bir kalkan oluşturdu.  
>'Yangını söndür Arthur!' dedi Gideon, hâlâ Ölüm Yiyenler'le dövüşerek.<br>'Bu kadar mı?' diye bağırdı Alastor Moody. Asasından fırlayan ipler Ölüm Yiyenler'den birini bağladı; diğer Ölüm Yiyen ise korkuyla buharlaştı. 'Bütün bu yaygarayı dört tane budala için mi kopardınız?'  
>'Dört değil.' dedi Gideon, hızla etrafına göz atarak. 'Evan Rosier nerede?'<p>

***

Kara cüppeli Ölüm Yiyen koridorda hızla yürüyordu. Dışarıdaki çığlıklar evin içinde yankılanıyordu.  
>Üst kattaki yatak odasına girdi. Odanın köşesinde kadın kucağında çocuğuyla çömelmişti. İki tane çocuğu da ellerinden tutuyordu.<br>Rosier'i gördüğünde kadın başını kaldırdı ve yaşlı gözlerle 'Lütfen,' diye fısıldadı. 'Çocuklarım, lütfen...'  
>Evan Rosier güldü ve asasını kaldırıp Molly'e doğrulttu.<br>'Lütfen,' diye yineledi kadın.  
>'Biliyor musun?' dedi Rosier gülerek. 'Seni öldürmeyeceğim.'<br>Kadın inanamadı. 'Teşekkür ederim,' diye fısıldadı, inanmaya yine de cesaret edemeyerek.  
>'Ama dünyaya yeni bir Weasley'in gelmesine gerek yok, değil mi? Zaten yeterince kanıbozuk var.'<br>Asasını biraz aşağı indirdi ve 'Crucio!' diye bağırdı. 'Crucio! Crucio!' Molly Weasley rahmini tutarak iki büklüm oldu ve acıyla haykırmaya başladı.  
>'Burada bir yerde olmalılar.' diye bağırdı biri dışarıdan. Evan Rosier odadan çıktı. Koşarak merdivenden aşağı indi, birini sersemlettikten sonra kendini dışarı attı. Gideon Prewett ve Alastor Moody dışarıdaydı.<br>Yerde yatmakta olan Igor Karkaroff'u kaptığı gibi buharlaştı.  
>'Şunları paketleyelim,' dedi Moody. 'Molly'nin iyi olduğuna eminim, merak etme.'<br>Gideon kaşlarını çattı. Marlene McKinnon ile Caradoc Dearborn bağlanmış Ölüm Yiyen'le ilgileniyorlardı. Alastor ve Gideon da yere yapışmış olanına yöneldiler.  
>'Sarı saçlarına bakarsak, eğer erken konuşmuyorsam, Lucius Malfoy'u yakalamış olabiliriz.' dedi Moody. 'Belki de bir maaş ikramiye alırım, ne dersin? Haha, Malfoy'un kokmuş postu daha fazla eder eminim.'<br>Alastor Moody altın maskeyi çektiğinde Steve McKinnon'ın tombul suratıyla karşılaştı.

***

'Karınız çok iyi ' dedi Şifacı, Arthur'a. Odadan dışarı çıkmıştı. 'Duygusal olarak sarsılması dışında bir şeyi yok.'  
>Kadın menekşe rengi gözleriyle şimdi derin bir oh çekmiş olan Arthur'a bakıyordu. 'Ancak, bebeği kaybettik. Buraya geldiğinde düşük çoktan gerçekleşmişti. Yapabileceğimiz bir şey yoktu, gerçekten üzgünüm.'<br>Arthur başını salladı. O an, Molly'den başka bir şey düşünmüyordu. 'Ona siz söylemek istersiniz diye düşündüm.' diye devam etti Şifacı. Arthur teşekkür etti. 'Bir kızdı.'  
>Arthur'un ellerini okşadıktan sonra 'Hastayı fazla yormayın.' dedi. 'Şimdilik ikiden fazla ziyaretçi almaması daha iyi olur.'<br>Arthur kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Molly, şimdi ayılmış, tavana bakıyordu. Gözlerinde yaşlar birikmişti. 'Bir şey söylemene gerek yok,' dedi kocasını gördüğünde. 'Artık onu hissetmiyorum. Gittiğini biliyorum.'  
>'Onu çok güzel yetiştirecektik.' dedi Arthur, gözünde yaşlarla gülümseyerek. 'Ve çok güzel bir kız olacaktı.'<p> 


	3. Müstakbel Ölüm Yiyen

_11 Mayıs 1977__  
><em>  
>Sarışın kadın telaşla merdivenlerden çıkarken yakut rengi cüppesinin etekleri yeri süpürüyordu. Ellerini göğe açmış Kalpyso heykelinin orada bir anda ölüne atlayan hortlağın içinden geçti. Normalde bu rahatsız edici bir deneyimdi; ancak o anda bunu düşünecek durumu yoktu pek.<br>Sarı, bukleli saçları vardı. Mavi gözleri ve dolgun, kırmızı dudakları beyaz yüzünde hemen dikkati çekiyordu. Bakımsız, yorgun ve endişeli haline rağmen çok güzel bir kadındı. 'Lokum' dedi gergin bir sesle. Kartal heykeli dönerek açıldı ve ona yol verdi. Sarmal merdiveni bir çırpıda çıktı ve griffin tokmağını çevirerek müdürün ofisine sordu.  
>Marlene McKinnon 'Nerede o?' diye bağırdı içeri girdiğinde. Onu gören Moody ayağa fırladı ve kadını boğazından tutarak duvara yapıştırdı. Asasını da göğsüne dayamıştı. 'Bir de gelip buraya hesap mı soruyorsun?'<br>'Çek ellerini üstümden.' dedi Marlene, Moody'i itmeye çalışarak. Ama başarılı olamadı.  
>'Kocan açığa çıktıktan sonra sana güveneceğimi mi sandın?'<br>'Alastor sakin ol,' dedi Dumbledore, gece mavisi cüppesiyle yaklaşarak.  
>Moody bir Dumbledore'a bir Marlene'e baktıktan sonra kadını bıraktı. Marlene kesik kesik bir kaç kere soludu.<br>'O nerede?' diye tekrar etti Marlene.  
>'Profesör Flitwick'in odasında ve onun gözetiminde.' dedi Dumbledore, Marlene'i süzerek. 'Şimdilik.'<br>Kapı bir kez daha açıldı ve Minerva McGonagall içeri girdi. 'Buradasın demek.' diye mırıldandı Marlene'i gördüğünde. Sonra Dumbledore'a döndü ve 'Pomana ona sakinleştirici vermeyi denediğinde onu ısırdı.' dedi. 'Hepten uyuttuk.'  
>'Profesör,' diye fısıldadı Marlene, Dumbledore' un ellerini tutarak. 'Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsunuz. Steve'in böyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorsunuz.'<br>'Ne yazık ki ben hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim, Steve'in Evan Rosier'le birlikte bu gece Prewettlar'a saldırdığı. Molly Weasley'in bebeği öldürüldü.'  
>'Aman Tanrım,' dedi McGonagall, yüzünde bir şok ifadesiyle. 'Bebek ölmüş mü?'<br>'Ne yazık ki, Minerva.' dedi Dumbledore.  
>'Zavallı Molly.'<br>'Steve'i doğduğu günden beri tanırsınız.' dedi Marlene. Ağlamaya başlamıştı. Hâlâ Dumbledore'un ellerini tutuyordu. 'Böyle bir şey olamaz. Bu odadaki herkes onu çok iyi tanıyor. Profesör, siz onun vaftiz babasısınız.'  
>Moody bezgin bir ses çıkartırken Dumbledore Marlene'i masasının önündeki sandalyelerden birine oturdu ve kendisi de koltuğuna geçti.<br>'Durum ortada Marlene.' dedi bir süre sonra. 'Gerçekten üzgünüm. Onu seherbazlara teslim etmek durumundayız. Yarın da ilk iş olarak Büyüceşura' ya çıkarılacak.'  
>'Orada onu Azkaban'a yollarlar!' diye haykırdı Marlene. 'Suçsuz oluşuna bakmayacaklar. Üstüne üstlük bir de seherbaz olduğu için hain yaftası yiyecek! O hiçbir şey yapmadı, inandıramazsınız beni buna!'<br>'Azkaban'a yollanırsa çok şanslı.' dedi Alastor Moody, araya girerek. 'Oyumu öpücük yönünde kullanacağım. Patronu olduğuma göre, görüşlerime biraz dikkat ederler diye umuyorum. Azkaban'ın kaynaklarını hainler için harcamaya lüzum yok.'  
>'SENİ ALÇAK!' diye bağırdı Marlene, göz yaşları içinde. 'O HİÇBİR ŞEY YAPMADI! Bunu biliyorsun, hepiniz onu doğduğundan bu yana tanıyorsunuz! Steve o! Kendinize gelin. Benim Steve'im! Kocamdan öte, beraber büyüdüğüm adam o. Aynı evde doğduk, aynı masadan yemek yedik, aynı hayatı yaşadık. Şimdi siz bana gelmiş onun bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu söylüyorsunuz. Olsa herkesten önce ben bilirdim.'<br>'Tabi senin de bu gece öğrendiğini varsayıyoruz.' dedi Moody.  
>'Bana ne ima ediyorsun?'<br>Moody 'Kendi durumun şüpheli iken bir de kocanla uğraşma diyorum.' diye tısladı.  
>Marlene gözündeki yaşları elinin tersiyle silerek tekrar Dumbledore'a döndü. 'Profesör,' dedi yalvarırcasına. 'Bunca yıldır sizden ilk defa bir şey rica ediyorum. Lütfen, Büyüceşura'dan önce siz onunla konuşun. Şaşırtılmış ya da lanetlenmiş olabilir.'<br>Moody'nin homurdanmasına kulak asmadı. 'Lütfen Profesör. Eğer siz ona inanmazsanız, bu benim için yeterlidir. Yarın gelir, Büyüceşura'da aleyhine ifade veririm.'  
>Müzikâl bir çığlık koptu ve anka kuşu Fawkes tüneğinden havalanıp Marlene'in omzuna kondu; gagasıyla kadının yanağını okşuyordu.<br>Albus Dumbledore birkaç saniye kuşa baktıktan sonra Moody' e dönüp 'Bu senin için yeterli mi, Alastor?' diye sordu.  
>Hava ağarmaya başlamıştı. Günün ilk ışıkları odaya düşüyordu. 'Neden kahvaltıya inmiyorsun?' diye sordu Dumbledore, Marlene'e. 'Merak etme. Henüz Bakanlık Steve'in olaya karıştığından haberdar değil. Eğer ki dediğin gibi lanetlenmişse, böyle kalabilir. Ancak o takdirde bile, kocanın başı bir hayli ağrıyacaktır. Alastor'un bunu sağlayacağından eminim.'<br>'Teşekkür ederim.' dedi Marlene titreyen bir sesiyle. Fawkes hâlâ omzundaydı. 'Çok teşekkür ederim Profesör.'  
>'Aşağı in ve karnını doyur.' dedi Dumbledore gülümseyerek. 'Mutfaktakilerden sana seni rahatlatacak bir şey vermelerini isteyeceğim.'<p>

***

'Çözül!' diye buyurdu Dumbledore, asasını baygın yatmakta olan saman sarısı saçlı adama doğrultarak.  
>Adam gözlerini açtı ve açar açmaz bağırmaya başlamadı. Moody asasını adamın üstünde tuttu; şimdi adam başını sağa sola çevirmek ve ağzını ısırır gibi açıp kapamaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordu.<br>'Bir şeyin etkisi altında olduğu kesin.' dedi Dumbledore, kuduz köpek gibi davranan Steve McKinnon'a bakarak. 'Bana zarar vermek üzere lanetlenmiş olabilir.'  
>'Ya da sadece numara yapıyor.' dedi Moody. 'Gerçekten kontrol edilip edilmediğini asla anlayamayız.'<br>'En son bıraktığımda Steve fıldır fıldır gözlerle beni ısırmaya çalışmıyordu. Aslında, vaftizi sırasında elime işemesi dışında bana zarar vermeye hiç kalkmadı.'  
>'Numara yapıyor olabilir.' diye tekrar etti Moody, Steve'i süzerek. Asasını hâlâ adamın üstünde tutuyordu.<br>Dumbledore adamın üzerine eğildi. Dikkatle incelerken ani bir hamle ile başını geriye yatırdı ve burnunu sıkıp ağzından içeri cebinden çıkardığı küçük bir şişeden birkaç damla sıvı döktü.  
>Steve McKinnon debelenmeyi kesince Alastor Moody asasını indirdi. 'İsmini söyle,' dedi Dumbledore.<br>'Stephen Archibald McKinnon.'  
>'Ne iş yapıyorsun?'<br>'Yedi senedir Sihir Bakanlığı Seherbaz Bürosu'nda Seherbaz olarak çalışıyorum.'  
>'Albus Dumbledore'u tanıyor musun?'<br>'Evet.'  
>'Ona hiç ihanet ettin mi?'<br>'Hayır.'  
>'Saçma.' diye araya girdi Alastor Moody. 'Veritaserum kandırılabilir bir iksirdir. Sadece doğru sandıklarını söylüyor olabilir. Söylediklerini doğru sanmasına yol açan bir lanetin ya da şaşırtmanın etkisi altında olabilir.'<br>'Onun sana söylediği en son cümle neydi?'  
>'Marlene'i biraz rahat bırak o sadece gergin, zamanla düzelecektir.'<br>'Ee?' diye sordu Moody.  
>'Bunun Steve olduğundan eminim.' dedi Dumbledore. 'Şimdi tek sorun Imperius Laneti'nin altında olup olmadığını çözmek.'<br>'O biraz sıkar.' diye mırıldandı Moody. İkisi bir süre sessiz kaldılar. Sonra Moody 'Albus' dedi, kendi kendine gülerek. 'Sen iyice bunamaya başladın.'  
>Albus Dumbledore mavi gözlerini Moody'ninkilere dikti. Moody hâlâ gülüyordu. Sonra, Steve'in kara cüppesinin sol kolunu dirseğine kadar sıyırdı. 'Karanlık İşaret yok.' dedi, gülmesine engel olamayarak. 'Vaftiz oğlun testi geçti.'<p>

***

'Evan Rosier,' dedi Voldemort tiz sesiyle. 'Bana bir adama mal oldun. Sen de dahil iki kişinin kimliğini açık ettin. Ve üstelik Prewettlar hâlâ hayatta.'  
>'Efendim,' diye titredi Rosier. 'Ben evin içindeydim. Evde başka birileri vardı, ben onları arıyordum. Diğerleri dışarıdaydı. Onlarla ilgilenmek Bode'un göreviydi. Onu atamıştım.'<br>'Bode'un göreviydi demek.' dedi Voldemort, tırnaklarını inceleyerek.  
>'Evet, Lordum.' dedi Rosier, buna dört elle sarılarak. 'Ben dışarı çıktığımda çoktan Yoldaşlık gelmişti. Anton yakalanmış, Bode ise kaçmıştı. Benim de Karkaroff'u alıp gitmekten başka çarem yoktu.'<br>'Sana ne kadar güvendiğimi biliyorsun Evan.' dedi Voldemort.  
>'Evet Lordum. Bu yüzden size çok minnettarım.'<br>'Peki o halde, neden beni hayal kırıklığına uğratıp duruyorsun?' diye bağırdı Voldemort tıslarcasına. 'Önce Ravenburn, ardından da bu. İki gün içinde bir Ölüm Yiyen'i, iki de olası casusu kaybettin.'  
>'Lord'um tüm bu işlerde benim kabahatim olmadığını bilmeliler.'<br>'Kimin kabahatli olduğu önemli değil, Evan. Her gittiğin yerden bana zarar vererek dönüyorsun.'  
>Evan Rosier başını eğdi.<br>'Sanırım seni sadece alışverişe göndermeliyim.' dedi Voldemort. 'Ne diyorsun Evan, bunu becerebilir misin? Cinlerin doğraması için patates almayı başarabilir misin Evan?'  
>Evan Rosier dudaklarını ısırdı.<br>'Suratıma bak!' diye tısladı Karanlık Lord. Evan Rosier başını kaldırdığında Lord'un kırmızı gözleriyle karşılaştı.  
>'Sana üçüncü bir şans vermeyeceğim, Evan.' dedi Voldemort.<br>'Lord'um çok bağışlayıcılar.'  
>'En iyileri yanına almanı istiyorum,' dedi Lord Voldemort. 'Himmler'ı, Bullstrode'ları, Lestrange'ları ... kimi istersen alabilirsin. Bu akşama kadar insanları topla. Bu gecenin unutulmaz bir gece olmasını istiyorum.'<br>'Lord'um,' diye fısıldadı Evan. 'Bilin ki bu gece tamamen benim kontrolüm dışında gerçekleşti. Bunun bir savunma olmadığını biliyorum ve her şeye rağmen ben hatalıyım. Ancak, sizi bir kere daha hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktansa ölmeyi tercih ederim.'  
>Voldemort kendine güvenir bir şekilde gülümsedi. 'Bu gece biraz Muggle avına çıkacaksın Evan.'<p>

***

Dorcas Meadows en sevdiği tacını saçlarına geçirdi ve kitaplarıyla asasını alıp yatakhaneden çıktı. O gün her nedense erken kalkmıştı. Ortak Salon bomboştu.  
>Şişman Hanım'ın portresinden dışarı çıktı. Koridora sinmiş karanlık bir figür görmesiyle asasını çekmesi bir oldu, bir saniye sonra Severus Snape sağ bacağından havaya kancalanmış, baş aşağı sarkıyordu.<br>'Ne işin var burada Sümsükus?' dedi Dorcas.  
>'Beni yere indir.' diye cevap verdi Snape.<br>Dorcas omzunu silkti. Asasını sallamasıyla Snape kafa üstü yere çakıldı. 'Umarım canın yanmamıştır,' dedi Dorcas, sahte bir sevimlilikle. Snape kafasını ovuşturuyordu.  
>'Lily ile konuşmam gerek.'<br>Lily ismini duyunca Dorcas'ın yüzü asıldı. 'Bas git buradan Ölüm Yiyen.'  
>'Ben bir Ölüm Yiyen değilim.'<br>'Mezun olur olmaz kendini damgalatmayacak mısın sanki?'  
>'Mezun olur olmaz kim ne yapacakmış?' İkisi birden arkalarına döndüklerinde Sirius Black'i gördüler. Afyonun henüz patlamadığı belliydi. Sakalını kaşıyarak birkaç adım attı, Snape'i görür görmez asasını kaldırdı ve büyülü sözleri haykırdı. Severus Snape bir kez daha havadaydı, ancak bu defa yere paraleldi.<br>'Şunu yapıp durmaktan vazgeçin artık.' diye tısladı Snape.  
>'Buraya neden geldin?' diye sordu Sirius. 'James'in seni burada gördüğünde ne yapacağına dair bir fikrin var mı?'<br>'Abartma Sirius' diye güldü Dorcas. 'Çok çok o yağlı saçlarını yıkar. Gerçi, onlar Sümsükus'un bu dünyada sahip olduğu tek şey, orası ayrı.'  
>'Lily ile konuşmalıyım.'<br>'Sakın!' dedi Sirius. 'Sakın onun adını bir daha ağzına alayım deme.'  
>'Onunla görüşmem lazım.'<br>Ortak Salon'dan sesler gelmeye başlamıştı. 'Defol git buradan.' dedi Sirius. 'Sabahın köründe buraya gelip kız arkadaşını sorduğunu öğrenirse onu ben bile durduramam.'  
>'Kız arkadaşı mı?' diye fısıldadı Snape. Kara gözleri titriyordu. 'Çıkıyorlar mı?'<br>Snape cevap verdiği an Sirius Black büyüyü kaldırdı. Karakuru yeniyetme bir kez daha taş zemine düştü.  
>'Ah,' dedi kırık burnunu tutarak. Akan koyu kan yavaş yavaş ağzına doluyordu. Ne Sirius ne de Dorcas ona yardım etti.<br>'James seni burada görmeden arkadaşlarının yanına defolsan çok iyi olur.' dedi Sirius, kindar bir sesle.  
>Snape elinin tersiyle kanı silerken Dorcas acımasızca güldü. 'Çek arabanı, haydi.'<p>

Çarşamba sabahı, Sirius Black'in boş günüydü. Diğer arkadaşları seçmeli derslerinden birindeyken o bu sabahı uyuyarak değerlendirirdi. En azından, arkadaşları öyle sanıyordu.  
>Astronomi kulesindeki kullanılmayan boş sınıftan içeri girdiğinde, biraz geç kalmıştı. 'Özür dilerim,' dedi gülümseyerek. 'Sabah beklenmeyen bir şey oldu da.'<br>Pencerelerin önündeki sandalyede uzun boylu bir kız oturuyordu. Siyahlı yeşilli bir Slytherin cüppesi giymişti. Fiziği çok düzgündü. Beyaz, bembeyaz bir teni; kat kat kesilmiş siyah saçları vardı. Gözleri kara birer boncuk gibi parlıyordu. Özenle kırmızıya boyanmış dudakları ise muzipçe kıvrılmıştı. 'Önemli değil,' dedi kız. Sesi gün ışığı gibiydi.  
>Sirius Black kapıyı büyüyle mühürledikten sonra Celia Selwyn'e yaklaştı ve öpüşmeye başladılar. Celia Sirius'un kravatını çözerken dudaklarına küçük küçük öpücükler bırakmaya devam ediyordu. Onu iyice kendine çektikten sonra kulağına doğru eğildi ve 'Bugün biraz daha sert ol.' diye fısıldadı. 'Canımın bu defa birazcık yanmasını istiyorum.'<p>

***

Dar, ama kalabalık bir Surrey sokağıydı. Güneşin batmasıyla evlerin ışıkları tek tek yanmaya başlamıştı. Dışarıdaki çocuklar birer birer evlerine dönüyor; gençler ise parkta ya da apartman bahçelerinin kuytu yerlerinde öpüşüp sigara içiyordu.  
>Dördüncü kattaki Rose Wood, salonun perdelerini çekmeden önce dışarıya şöyle bir göz attı. Kocası hâlâ eve dönmemişti.<br>Bir buçuk yaşındaki oğlunun mamasını önüne koyduktan sonra tekrar pencerenin önüne geçti. İçinde bir huzursuzluk vardı. Orson'ın bu saate kaldığı görülmemişti daha önce.  
>On beş dakika sonra nihayet kapı çaldı.<br>'Nerede kaldın?' diye çıkıştı kocasına. Kısa saçlı adam elindeki fileleri yere bıraktı ve sanki normal bir şeymiş gibi 'Fransa'ya gittim.' dedi.  
>'Fransa mı? Ne işin var orada?'<br>'Bordeaux'da en sevdiğin şarabı aramakla meşguldüm. Diagon Yolu'nda Muggle içkileri satılmıyor.'  
>Rose şaşkın şaşkın güldü. 'Teşekkür ederim de neden?'<br>Orson cüppesinin içinden kırmızılı beyazlı bir mektup zarfı çıkardı. 'Bunu kutlayacağız.'  
>'O nedir?'<br>'Bu,' dedi Orson zarfı sallayarak. 'Sihirli Oyunlar ve Sporlar Dairesi'nden bir zarf. İçinde, önümüzdeki yıl Dünya Kupası'nda İngiliz kalesini benim koruyacağım yazıyor. Millî takıma seçildim.'  
>Rose bir sevinç çığlığı koparıp kocasının boynuna atlarken bebek Oliver da 'Kwiddiç' diye kıkırdadı ve mama tabağını yere fırlattı.<p>

***

Kürklü bir cüppe giymiş dişi Ölüm Yiyen apartmanlara baktı ve kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldandı. Sağ elinin avcunu açmıştı. Önce avcunun içinde bir mercimek tanesi büyüklüğünde minik bir ateş topu belirdi. Top o mırıldandıkça büyüyordu. İyice büyüttükten sonra bu ateş topunu bir apartmanın bahçesine fırlattı. Sigara içen iki yeniyetme korkuyla kaçtılar.  
>Yanındaki adam 'Kaçmayın!' diye bağırdı bet sesiyle. Asasından çıkan elektrik rengi ışın iki oğlanın etrafını sararken kürklü kadın kahkahalar atarak bir başka apartmana yönelmişti.<br>'Crabbe, Goyle!' diye çağırdı sokağın ortasındaki altın maskeli Ölüm Yiyen. 'Çocuklarla siz ilgilenin. Malfoy, Himmler ve Bode kadın ve adamları halletsin. Bullstrode'lar da benimle yukarı gelecekler.'  
>'Niye en zevkli işi onlar yapıyor, Evan?' dedi kürklü kadın; kalın dudaklarını bükerek. Maskesini çıkarıp atmıştı. Çilli bir yüzü, kızıl saçları vardı.<br>'Size ihtiyacım olabilir.' diye yanıtladı Evan Rosier. Maskesini çıkarmıştı. 'Bu defa hata yapma lüksüm yok.'  
>Aneurin ve Alexis Bullstrode Evan Rosier'i takip ederek kiremit apartmana yönelirken Lucius Malfoy ve Henry Himmler yandaki apartmanın bodrum katına girmişti.<br>'Şunlara bak!' diye kahkaha attı Lucius, kadının iç çamaşırlarını havaya fırlatarak. 'Bunları elinde mi yıkıyorsun, bok böceği?'  
>Henry Himmler kadına bir tekme atarak onu yere düşürdü ve 'Crucio!' diye bağırdı. 'Sana bir soru sorulduğunda cevap ver, bok böceği!'<br>Kadını tekmeler ve lanetlerken kapının arkasından birinin onları izlemekte olduğunu sezdi. Çevik bir hareketle geriye döndü ve haykırdı: 'Petrificus Totalus!'  
>'Bak sen burada neler varmış?' dedi asasını kızın sarı saçlarında gezdirerek. 'İsmin neydi küçüğüm?'<br>Kız cevap vermek yerine yutkundu.  
>'Sana bir soru sorulduğunda cevap vermelisin.' dedi Henry. 'Yoksa anneciğin sana terbiye öğretmedi mi? Şimdi bana ismini söyle, yoksa asamı kullanmaktan çekinmem.'<br>'Leslie' dedi kız zar zor duyulan bir sesle.  
>'Çok güzel,' dedi Henry. Kızın sağ göğsünü sıktı ve kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldandı. 'Kaç yaşındasın?'<br>'On.. on yedi'  
>Henry Himmler dudağını büktü ve elini kızın mini eteğinden içeri sokup çoraplarının üzerinden kalçalarını okşadı. 'File çorap giymek için cesur bir yaş, Muggle pisliği.' dedi bir kahkaha kopararak. Kahkası içerideki odada ağlamakta olan annenin çığlıklarına karıştı. 'Şimdi hayatın için soyun bakalım.'<p>

***

Alexis kapıyı büyüyle patlattıktan sonra Woodlar'ın evine girdi ve tiz sesiyle 'Baskın var!' diye bağırdı. 'Bulanık ve kocasını öldürmeye geldik.'  
>Orson 'Protego Horribilis!' diye böğürdü. Asasından çıkan turuncu ışıktan kalkan Ölüm Yiyenler'le ailenin arasına yerleşti.<br>'Rose çabuk!' diye haykırdı Orson, asasını sımsıkı tutmaya devam ederek. 'Oliver'ı al ve git.'  
>'Orson seni bırakamam.' dedi Rose ağlayarak. Ölüm Yiyenler'in asalarından çıkan yeşilli kırmızılı ışınlar kalkandan sekip geri dönüyordu.<br>'Nereye gideceğini biliyorsun. Ben de geleceğim, söz veriyorum geleceğim; ama git. Kalkan delinecek, çabuk. Git ve birilerine haber ver.'  
>Alexis ve Anuerin kalkanı delmek için bildikleri bütün lanetleri söylerken Evan ise koşup ve kalkanın içinden geçmeye kalkınca elektrik çarpmışçasına geriye doğru savruldu.<br>'Rose sana git dedim, git artık!'

***

Rose kapının önünde oturmuş kocasını bekliyor ve bir yandan da hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Annesi ise kucağında torunu ile birkaç metre geride duruyordu. 'Ba..ba' diye ağladı Oliver.  
>'Bir şey yok, baba gelecek' dedi anneannesi. Büyü işlerinden pek anlamazdı. Yirmi sene önce uzun boylu, tuhaf kılıklı bir adam gelmiş ve kızlarının bir cadı olduğunu ona ve kocasına açıklamıştı. O zaman da pek bir şey anlamadıysa da, Rose'un tuhaflığının delilikten başka bir açıklaması olduğunu duymak onu mutlu etmişti.<br>'ORSON!' diye bağırdı Rose, bir anda sokağın başında beliren kocasını gördüğünde. Kocası birkaç saniye ayakta kaldıktan sonra yere yıkıldı. 'ORSON!'  
>Kan hızla kaldırıma yayılırken Rose kocasının yanına koştu. 'ORSON! Ne oldu? Sol bacağın nerede? Orson? Beni duyuyor musun? Septirdin mi? Geyik otu! Geyik otu? GEYİK OTU YOK MU?'<br>'Ne otu?' diye bağırdı annesi.  
>'Geyik otu! ÖLÜYOR! SEPTİRMİŞ!' Kocasının gözleri yavaş yavaş sönerken göğsünün üzerine kapandıç 'Tanrı aşkına, Orson, ölme, dayan. Bakanlığa haber verdim, şifacılar gelecek. Ölme, dayan. Geliyorlar. Orson! Bana söz verdin, ölemezsin, Orson!'<p> 


End file.
